Friends forever and to the End
by ElladanandElrohirrock
Summary: Documenting the mishapen adventures of Legolas, Halidir, Figwit, And the twins during their teenage years as they become inseprable friends. Loads of angst, no slash.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

_Clip clop, clip clop, clip clop, clip clop._ Legolas thought he might strangle someone if he ever heard that confounded sound ever again! He was young, fourteen, but didn't look it; He was tiny for an elfling of his age. Legolas and his father, as well as a large group from Lasgalen, were traveling to Ilmadris. Soon they would arrive. He sped up his horse to catch up to his father.

"Ada" Said Legolas, "Does Lord Elrond have any elflings?"

Thranduil smiled at his son. "Yes, Legolas he does, three."

"Three?" Exclaimed Legolas happily. "Boys?"

"Two of them are."

"Excellent! How old?"

"The two boys are both seventeen, and the girl is your age."

"But how… can… they… both… be… seventeen?" Said Legolas, puzzled.

Thranduil laughed. "They are twins Legolas! Twins."

Twins! What fun! Legolas was overjoyed. "What are all their names, then?"

"Well, the twins are Elladan and Elrohir, although there is no real way of telling which is which, as they are identical, and the girl is Arwen."

Legolas, pleased with that, settled into the small remainder of their journey.

Elladan and Elrohir were bored. Dead bored. Bored beyond all considerable reasoning of being bored. Another important guest was coming today. King Thranduil of Lasgalen, or whatever. Whoop-ditty-do-da-day. They could really care less. Elladan suddenly spoke.

"Ada, if Thranduil is the king of Lasgalen, is there a prince of Lasgalen?"

"Or a princess?" Added Arwen hopefully.

Elrond smiled. "Yes, apparently he is the terror of the palace. Nearly as bad as the two of you, I hear."

The twins high-fived each other. "Excellent!" They said in chorus.

Then it was Elrohirs turn: "What's his name?"

"Legolas" Elrond said simply.

Elladan looked cautiously at his father. "How old?" He said not relishing being stuck with baby-sitting duty.

"Arwens age"

Arwens eyes lit up. She had recently become rather obsessed with every boy in sight. "Is he cute?" She asked. Elladan and Elrohir laughed uproaresly.

Elrond looked rather flustered. "How would I know Arwen, even if I _had _Seen the boy?"

Arwen shrugged, and ran off to primp. It would only been an hour until the guests arrived.

A/N: I know its short and boring. The action and angst start very soon!


	2. Prepare for fun fun fun

A/N: Yaaaaaaaay! I'm so happy! I haven't got very many reviews, but I'm on peoples author alert lists! OMG OMG OMG OMG I'm on Deana's author alert list and she's like one of my favourite writers on this site! I wonder what story she read? Wonder if it was this one? Sorry, people, but I fear this will be another short and boring chapter. But fear not, my friends, the angst starts very next chapter!

Chapter 3

Elrond, Arwen, and the twins waited outside Ilmadris for their visitors. All of them looked very regal, Arwen with her hair cascading fetchingly down her shoulders, in a dress with a very low neckline, and the twins, as was usual, were dressed identically, each wore a blue outfit, and had a lone braid in the side of their hair, with beads on the ends. All also wore gleaming circlets.

Elladan and Elrohir watched as the party from Lasgalen approached. In the lead they saw a regal-looking elf that must be the king, who was riding a magnificent grey stallion. Around his horse galloped a shimmering white stallion. On this horse was a tiny blond elfling with a to-big silver circlet that was slung haphazardly across his head, over one eye. The king smiled down at him. That, the twins thought, must be Prince Legolas. His father elbowed him and he snapped to attention, fell back to the grey stallion's flank, and straightened his circlet. The twins liked him instantly. If they had seen him just then, looking the perfect prince, they would not have, but in the glimpsed moment of reckless abandon, they knew he was just like them.

Legolas and his father rode up to the greeting party from Ilmadris. Legolas looked over the three elflings. The twins baffled him. _They were exactly the same! _ However was he supposed to tell them apart? He struggled to find a way. Then he had it. They both had coloured beads in their hair, but the one on the left had a purple bead first, and the one on the right had a red! I he could figure out which was which…. That problem was quickly solved.

"This is Elladan, and this is Elrohir" Stated Elrond, purposefully pointing out quite clearly which twin was which.

"Nuh _uh!" _Said purple bead, "I'm Elladan and he's Elrohir!"

"This is Elladan and this is Elrohir, no matter what they say otherwise" Elrond said firmly.

"Awww" Said both twins, knowing they were foiled.

So red was Elladan, and purple was Elrohir. That was good to know.

"And this is my daughter Arwen" Elrond finished.

So this was the lovely elf maiden Legolas had been told about. He had to admit, he was really quite enchanted by her.

"This is my son Prince Legolas of greenwood" Said King Thranduil proudly. Legolas slid gracefully from his horse's back.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Lords Elladan and Elrohir" Legolas in inclined his head slightly, "And the lady Arwen" He got down on one knee, took her hand, and kissed it gently. Arwen blushed, but looked really quite pleased.

"Arwen, would you take the prince up to his room?" Elrond said. It was more of an order than a request.

"O-o-of course!" Arwen stuttered, still very flustered. She took his arm and led him up the stairs.

_This may be funner than I thought! _Thought Legolas, sitting down on his bed.

The twins came into his room. "Hey Legolas!" Said Elrohir, "Wanna come have some fun?"

Legolas got up to go with them. _Oh yes, _He thought, _very, very, fun._


	3. ANGST!

A/N: Next chappie next chappie next chapchappiechappie! Feedback:

Here comes the hockey puck: So glad you like it! It would be hard!

Deana: Yup you're my favorite author! I especially love race against time, you write Thranduil so well! I know you love angst and now I deliver this specially angsty Legolas angst chapter for you to read. 

Tonianne: Here you go! More!

Theamazingtechnocoloredringwraith: Yes, it can go very wrong, and will, as you will discover in this chappie.

**Chapter 3**

The twins began to show Legolas Ilmadris. Legolas was ahead of the twins slightly, and at one point he ran into the bushes ahead of them. Elladan and Elrohir chased after Legolas, laughing, into the woods. What they saw terrified them. Legolas stood, rooted to the spot, looking up, blue eyes big with fear. They followed his gaze and saw… a huge troll, staring down at Legolas.

"Legolas, get out of there!" Called Elladan.

"Move!" Yelled Elrohir.

But Legolas could not. He was frozen with fear. His breath caught in his chest and he was making a soft whimpering noise. The twins continued to yell at him. He stumbled backward a few steps, and then tripped. Elrohir ran forward and hurled his dagger at the troll. He hit it in the leg, which made it very angry. But that gave Legolas time. He got up and ran to Elladan.

Legolas was clutching Elladans arm in a death grip, but the older twin didn't mind. After a minute, Elladan noticed that the sleeve of his tunic felt damp. He looked down at Legolas, and realization struck him. _Legolas was crying! _Sympathy washed over Elladan. He looked over at his brother to see that his face showed similar emotion.

Elrohir ran over to the other two and removed Legolass bow from his back. It was the only real weapon they had. He stared at it in amazement. It was tiny! But he tried anyway. It was awkward, to be sure. It was a longbow built for Legolas, which was more-or-less a shortbow for Elrohir. He fired, and the arrow hit the troll in the stomach, making it howl with rage, but was otherwise ineffective. He ran over to the other two.

"Legolas" He said, "You are the only one who can fire this!"

"I cant!" Legolas sobbed, "Ive only ever hit targets before!"

"Arent you the best in Lasgalen?"

Legolas took the bow, and, hands shaking violently, fired. The arrow landed squarely between the beast's eyes. It did absolutely nothing. The troll lumbered toward Legolas. The twins weren't exactly sure why the troll went after only Legolas, maybe because it had seen him first, or maybe because he moved more, or maybe it was simply because Legolass golden hair caught the light more readily then the twin's dark chocolate-hued locks.

"LEGOLAS!" Elladan bellowed, "RUN!"

Legolas ran into the trees. The troll, to stupid to know it could not follow, tried anyway. It walked into a giant tree, felling it. The twins heard a cry of pain and flinched simultaneously. They desperately wanted to run and help Legolas, but could not move, lest the troll see them. Trolls were to stupid to see anything unless it moved. It took five minutes for the troll to lose interest and leave, but it was the longest five minutes of either of their lives.

They ran into the bushes, frantically calling their friend's name. What they saw was worse than they ever could have imagined. The tree had landed on Legolas, a sharp branch, thick as one of the twin's balled fists, had impaled his right thigh. And that was not all. The same leg was also broken at the calf. The bone was protruding, gleaming a sickening white contrast to the gushing blood. The tree limbs had cut many deep gashes in Legolass back, and there were scratches on his face.

Elladan ran to Legolas, and wrapped his arms around the tiny elfling, letting Legolas press his face into Elladans chest and cry. Elrohir took Elladans dagger and started to saw away at the tree limb impaling Legolass leg. Legolas clutched at Elladans hand with one hand, and at Elladans tunic with the other. Finally, Elrohir cut through the branch and looked at his brother.

"This has to go" Elrohir said, gesturing at the branch, "there's to much risk of infection."

"He'll bleed to death!" Protested Elladan, smoothing Legolass hair with his free hand. He sighed. "But you are right."

"At the count of three" Said Elrohir, "One, two," And he ripped it out.

Legolas cried out in pain, squeezing harder at Elladans hand. Blood gushed everywhere. Both the twins and Legolas were now thoroughly covered. Elrohir fished out a bandage from his emergency med kit and bound the wound best he could.

"Get ada!" Elladan practically screamed to Elrohir.

He was quick to comply.

"I'll be back soon!" Elrohir called over his shoulder, and ran toward Ilmadris, faster than he ever had in his life.


	4. Oh my god will they make it in time and ...

A/N: Yay! ANGSTANGSTANGSTANGSTAAAAAAAAAAAAAANGST! Finally some action! Feedback:

Deana: Thanks! OW is kind of an understatement! LOL! Here's the next chappie!

Here comes the hockey puck: You shalt now find out what happens next!

Othrilis: Thanks! That made my day! Is this soon enough? Now you find out what happens!

Theamazingtechnocoloredringwraith: I only used it twice in the same paragraph! LOL! What am I supposed to use? Intellectually challenged? LOL! Very painful. Is this soon enough for you?

Haldirs heart and soul: I do try. Yes, poor Leggie. Tear It's all good though. Don't worry too much.

Elrohir ran. He had nearly reached Ilmadris, but was exhausted, body slick with sweat and blood. Adrenaline was all that kept him going. Moments later, he arrived. Running inside he made his way through the hall.

"ADA! ADA!" Elrohir cried as loudly as he could. He thundered up the stairs. "ADA!"

Elrond appeared, looking very worried. "Elrohir, what is wrong? Is Elladan hurt? Why are you covered in blood?"

"L…L… Legolas" Elrohir gasped, "T... ree… c…c…come…n…now"

"Ion nin, calm down a moment and tell me what happened!"

"JUST COME!" Elrohir cried in anguish.

Elrond, noting the panic in his son's voice, followed with no further question. The two ran back to the spot where Elrohir had left Elladan and Legolas, desperately hoping they were not to late.

Legolas was losing too much blood. Elladan knew this. Elladan also knew his brother was a very fast runner, especially when pumped on adrenaline, and only hoped he would get back in time to save Legolas. Legolas had his face dug into Elladan's neck, sobbing. He seemed to know he was in danger of losing his life.

"Legolas," Elladan said soothingly, "You've got to try and stop crying, Legolas. You're going to make yourself sick."

Indeed, Legolas did make himself sick. He pulled away from Elladan and leaned over to gag into the grass, an absolutely disgusted expression on his face. Elladan pulled Legolas's hair from his face so it would not get soiled, and put a steadying hand on his shoulder. When Legolas recovered he wiped his mouth on his sleeve and collapsed back onto Elladan, looking pitifully up into his eyes.

"I'm going to die, aren't I, El?" He said softly and weakly.

"Not if I have anything to do with it, Legolas." Said Elladan, and he encompassed the elfling in a hug.

"EL! ELLADAN! ARE YOU THERE?" Elladan heard his brother cry out.

"ELROHIR! ELROHIR! OVER HERE! HURRY!" Elladan yelled back, still cradling Legolas in his arms,

Elrohir and Elrond came crashing through the trees toward them.

"Oh, Valar!" Elrond swore, color draining from his face at the sight of Legolas. "Elrohir, I know you are exhausted, but you have to run back to Ilmadris. Keep king Thranduil _out of the way, _Alright? I won't be able to do a thing with his hovering around! Go! NOW! Make haste!"

Elrohir, trusting his father, hotfooted it out of there. Elrond turned to Elladan.

"Elladan, you will have to lift him." Elladan obediently made to pick Legolas up. "No! Not like that! Lift him like you would a very small sleeping child." Elladan lifted, in the proper fashion this time. They started toward Ilmadris.

"Thranduil, mlord, you must comply!" Elrohir begged the King.

Thranduil grimaced. "My son may need me, Elrohir! You cannot ask me to keep away!"

"Please?" Elrohir replied meekly, tears brimming in his eyes. "Ada said so, he would not have if it weren't entirely necessary!"

Thranduil did see the logic in this. "Alright, I will stay out of the way for a little while."

"Thank you, sir!" Elrohir replied before dashing to Legolas's room to wait.


	5. worry, worry, worry

OOC: Here it is! Chap 5! Feedback:

Deana: Indeed, I did know that. I keep up with all your writing!

Halidirs heart and soul: Maybe they will, maybe they won't.

Here comes the hockey puck: Here's more!

Theamazingtechnocoloredringwraith: No comment.

Chapter 5

Elladan placed the now unconscious Legolas on the bed, and moved back to allow his father to work. Carefully Elrond and the twins removed Legolas's shredded clothing and washed the blood and dirt from his body. Elrond then treated his wounds and the twins changed the sheets on the bed. They then tucked the tiny elfling in and let him sleep. He looked like a sleeping angel.

"Boys, go get cleaned up." Elrond said, preparing herbs.

"No!" Said the twins together, not wanting to leave their friend.

"Go" Elrond said softly. "He will be fine. You two are filthy."

The twins sulked out the door. They went up to their rooms to bathe, and then sat in the main hall, not speaking, not moving, just sitting and worrying. Glorfindel walked into the hall.

"You two are worried about Legolas?" He asked.

"Yes" The twins said monotonously.

Glorfindel put a hand on each of their shoulders. "Don't fret. I'm sure he'll be fine."

Elladan and Elrohir nodded. Glorfindel gave them both a quick hug and jogged up the stairs. The twins finally got up, walked upstairs, and went to their rooms. They slept in the same bed, something they hadn't done since they were very small. Curled up against each other for that strange, wordless, comfort that they gained from being close, they went to sleep.

OOC: I know it's very short, but I promise the next chappie will be longer!


	6. Never Tell

A/N: Sorry about the delay, everyone. I know the last chappie was short, but this one is going to be great! I have waited so long to post this!

Deana: I thought so to. This one's even cuter!

Halidir's heart and soul: o, I'm sure everything will be fine.

Here comes the hockey puck: It'll be a while yet.

Theamazingtechnocoloredringwraith: Ya, I understood that.

Othrilis: Thanks!

Chapter 6

"Elladan"

"Yes"

"Legolas wants to see you"

Elladan followed his father up the stairs, brooding. "Me, father?"

"Yes, you. Not Elrohir, not 'the twins', you."

Elladan pushed open the door and walked over to Legolas's bed, where the young elf was propped on a pile of cushions. "Are you feeling better, Legolas?"

Legolas nodded, feeling sick and weak.

"That's good." Said Elladan, feeling rather awkward.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" Legolas said listlessly.

Elladan was utterly confuzzled. "Tell… one… what?"

"That I was so scared I was crying and that I was sick and… everything?" Legolas hung his head, ashamed.

Elladan had a sudden burst of understanding. That was so absurd he hardly would have thought of it. Elves were proud creatures-especially royal elves. He would never dream of gouging anyone's ego that deeply. "No." Elladan said quickly "I'll never tell anybody."

Legolas suddenly burst into tears. "I'm so pathetic!" He sobbed. "To think I'm supposed to be a prince! To one day lead my people! I'm so hopeless!" He cried, flopping back on his pillow.

"Oh, Legolas! No, you're not!" Elladan said frantically. "You were really brave for someone who's never seen a troll before!"

"Really brave?" Legolas repeated incredulously, "Really brave? I wasn't brave, Elladan, not at all. I…" He cut off abruptly.

"You what?" Elladan pressed.

Legolas hung his head. "When I first saw the troll, I was so scared I… I… wet myself" He blushed furiously. "That's not very brave."

Elladan placed a hand on Legolas's shoulder and lifted his chin with two fingers. "It's alright, Legolas. It's ok to be scared sometimes. I would have started screaming if I had saw a troll at your age. You are too young to worry about things like that just yet. I promise I won't tell anyone, alright?"

"Elrohir to?" Legolas asked.

"Legolas, when one twin makes a promise, it's good for both of us. You rest now. Elrohir and I will come see you later."

Legolas yawned and nodded sleepily. Elladan left and pulled the door closed behind him. He smiled, and went to find his brother.


	7. A token from a lady?

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! Long time no update, eh? Sorry about that, I've been busy. Here's the next chappie! This is an Arwen one! (Don't come to expect those though, I'm not an Arwen fan)

Chapter Seven

Legolas's face was pressed into his pillow, tears running down his pale cheeks. He was in a lot of pain, but wasn't about to let anyone know. He was suffering in silence, and despite Elrond's constant lectures about how he HAD to tell someone IMMEDIATELY if he felt any discomfort, he was determined to keep it that way. His father had come to see him several times, and Legolas had to be careful that his face was completely devoid of tears, as Thranduil would thoroughly overreact.

Elladan crept silently into the room, slipped over to Legolas's bed, and, quick as whip, wiped the back of his hand against Legolas's cheek. As he suspected, it came away glistening with fresh tears. He hardly needed that evidence though, as Legolas flipped around, showing his puffy eyes and blotchy cheeks.

"Legolas" He said calmly, "You're in terrible pain! How many times does my ada have to tell you to say something!" Then he saw that more tears were brimming the young elf's already red eyes and instantly softened, wrapping his arms around Legolas's torso. "Just tell me next time, ok?"

Legolas nodded, and then, voice trembling, sobbed, "I didn't want anyone to know! I didn't! It hurts like hell!" He broke down completely, sobbing.

"It's alright Legolas" Elladan whispered soothingly in the elfling's pointed ear. "I'll go get my ada, he'll give you something for the pain. Do you want me to call Elrohir to stay with you? I don't want you to be alone."

Legolas pressed his face up against Elladan's jaw, still sobbing. "No! Only you, Elladan!" His voice was distorted by the tears. "I don't want anyone else to see me cry!"

Elladan stroked the back of Legolas's head gently, making soft hushing noises. "It's alright. It's alright. Calm down, I'm going to get my ada and twin." Elladan wiped Legolas's face with a wet cloth from the bathroom and pushed the whimpering elfling back on the bed. He got off the bed and walked out into the hall, closing the door behind him.

He returned with Elrohir and Elrond within minutes. Elrond ran straight to the bed. "Legolas!" He said with slight exasperation, "You swore I would be informed if you felt any pain! Any at all!" He sighed. "Elflings. Here, drink this." He handed Legolas a mug of strong painkiller and supported the glass with two fingers as the young prince drank. The twins tried cheering Legolas up by telling him a lively story about one of their more entertaining capers.

"And then, If you'll believe it," Elrohir laughed. "He tripped over the target and landed flat on his big ugly face. Boy, he was mad!" The three elflings roared with laughter. Then there was a knock on the door. Elladan opened it and Arwen walked in.

She looked straight at Legolas. "I heard" She fluttered her lashes. "You were soooo brave." She said in the same seductive tone, nibbling her lower lip. "But next time you go into battle, take this with you." She took out a delicate white handkerchief with a flourish. "Please accept this token of my affection." She proffered it to him.

Legolas, who had been sitting dumbstruck this entire time, suddenly snapped back to his normal suavity. "It would be an honor." He replied, kissing her hand. Arwen flushed prettily and made quite a show of tying it about his wrist. She then backed up a few steps, curtseyed, and departed.

As soon as the door had closed, the twins burst into raucous laughter. Legolas blushed furiously. "What a hoot!" Gasped Elrohir, "You were soooo brave!" He said, emulating Arwen's 'sexy' voice. "This token of my affection! Oh, Valar!"

Legolas was livid. "Maybe _I_ like her!" He snapped. "You can just SHUT THE F-"

"Calm down, Legolas!" Said Elrond, putting a comforting hand on The young elf's shoulder. "I think it's cute."

"Yeah" Elladan said, still chuckling. "Lay off him, 'Ro"

"What is this?" Said Elrohir in mock offense, "Is my own twin against me?"

Elrond put a finger to his lips, effectively hushing the twins. He pointed at Legolas. "He's sleeping."

The three got up and left, silently.


End file.
